


Call Me By My Name

by comicc_bookk_jawnss



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Road Trips, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss
Summary: "... Jamie wasn’t getting the map out of the glove box — hadn’t even moved. She was curled up in the passenger seat looking at Dani, blushing, eyebrows raised, her mouth hanging open a little... "Kicking off their road trip across America, Dani decides to try out a nickname for Jamie.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Call Me By My Name

“Hey, Jay, can you get the map out? I’m not sure which ex… ”

They’d been on the road for less than a week. And while they were in _her_ home country now, Dani had never left the Midwest before up and moving to London. So, down here in Florida, she was just as discombobulated as Jamie.

She’d offered to take the first leg, though, since Jamie had only ever driven on the “wrong” side of the road. Jamie would have to practice at some point, she knew, but that’s what parking lots and back roads were for. She wasn’t going to just throw her onto the highway.

She glanced over at her now, but Jamie wasn’t getting the map out of the glove box — hadn’t even moved. She was curled up in the passenger seat looking at Dani, blushing, eyebrows raised, her mouth hanging open a little.

“Oh, sorry.”

Dani, blushing herself now, cleared her throat and looked back at the road.

“Sorry, I - I just… ”

“I like it.”

Dani glanced back over. Jamie was now smiling shyly.

“Yeah?”

Jamie nodded eagerly. Dani grinned, taking her hand, then faced forward again.

“Well, I figured it was only fair, considering… ”

She squeezed Jamie’s hand and heard her laugh softly.

“Actually, you’re also one of the only people who’s called me ‘Dani’.”

“What?”

She glanced over at Jamie’s furrowed brow.

“But what - what about… ”

Dani looked back at the road.

“Eddie? No, I tried, but he… he never wanted to. Said it was a boy’s name.”

She laughed as Jamie scoffed.

“It wasn’t just him. My mom, _his_ mom, my teachers… ”

She heard Jamie sigh.

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh, it’s all right. More special this way… And you say it better than anyone, anyway.”

Smiling, she looked over at Jamie, who cocked her head.

“What ‘Dani’?”

Dani’s face lit up.

“Mm-hmm.”

Jamie smirked.

“Noted.”

She faced forward as Dani turned back to the road. She cleared her throat, and her smirk evaporated.

“Never really liked ma name until I heard you say it.”

Dani’s face fell. She looked over.

“Are you serious?”

She knew the answer. Jamie never said things she didn’t mean, but she couldn’t quite comprehend why she would feel that way.

“Well, s’not a real name, is it? Just a nickname for another name… but somehow just as long.”

Dani squeezed her hand as she reluctantly looked back at the road.

“Mikey and Denny, they both… they had other, real names, but me… ” She shook her head, laughing awkwardly. “I know it sounds dumb.”

“No.” Dani squeezed her hand again and looked back at her. “No, it doesn’t, Jamie.”

Jamie smiled, blushing again.

“You, uh… ya make it sound more substantial somehow.”

Dani smiled widely and turned back to the road.

“Well, now you have your own _proper_ nickname, too.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jamie perk up.

“Thank you, Poppins.”

Jamie kissed her hand. Dani lunged quickly to kiss her forehead.

“You’re welcome, Jay.”

She looked back at the road as Jamie giggled. She continued to giggle, on and off, for a solid minute before sighing. And then she jolted.

“Oh, fuck, the map!”


End file.
